


Time to say goodbye

by Seidraikiri



Series: Just believe it! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: The mightiest power about death is that it not only can make people die. It makes the people left behind want to stop living."You have to let go Naruto." Naruto shook his head. "No! Just stay a little longer!" Jiraiya smiled and embraced Naruto into a hug."It's time to say goodbye Naruto."





	Time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of people write fics for this hella awesome ninja. 
> 
> So bam! 
> 
> So sad Kishi didn't reanimate him! [Would have been terrible and lots of feels though] but--- ughhh...
> 
> And to add; Jiraiya never said good bye to Naruto, so I'd like to make some Jiraiya fans dreams come true. [Since I'm one ><]

Death, it cuts you deep, it makes you feel miserable and worthless. Death is a painful truth while life is a beautiful lie. Death _never_ ends or leaves. Without the existence of death; Life would be too damned perfect and that's not how it's suppose to be, because each story has it's tragedy. That's just the way it's suppose to be.

|||

Pain's attack had left very high casualties in Konohagakure, the village was doing it's up most best to get back to normal again. Not everything can go smoothly though. When you experience someone's death it's not easy to overcome.

|||

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the hospital door to Naruto's room down the corridor. His student had done a great job; gaining more abilities to make him stronger and smarter. The downside of his ability gain was the death of Konohagakure's best ninja; Jiraiya.

 

|||

"Anou, Sensei do you think he'll..."

Kakashi sighed sadly. "I'm not so sure Sakura, death is very hard to overcome."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded.

He knew she wouldn't understand. The feeling of death breaks you to pieces. It always does.

The hallway echoed with footsteps. "Kakashi-san! Naruto! He's gone!"

\----

Naruto glared at the picture frame in his hands. Why did he have to die?

A hand landed on his shoulder, he flinched.

"Naruto, let's go back to the hospital ne?"  His sensei said calmly. Getting no answer just as he was about to bend down to Naruto's level, his hand was whacked of Naruto's shoulder.

"H-How can you be so damn c-calm! Why can't I sensei! Why can't I-I?! I lost the ONLY! Family I had! And your acting so damn calm! IT pisses me off! You can't be calm when someone dies! They leave! They never exist again! They-They... They don't come— never come back."

Kakashi caught Naruto's shoulder. "It's alright, it's fine. It's okay to let your feelings ou—"

"Why don't you shutup!" He roared, Naruto's eyebrow's furred and scars on the cheeks sharpened. "JUST SHUTUP!" He roared once more his blue eyes turning blood shot red.

\---

Kakashi carried Naruto on his back towards the hospital. Sakura came running towards them. "Kakashi-sensei! What happened."

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Just a little problem, Sakura."

**Death is a painful truth. It ceases your existence and you never come back.**

**||**

_ 1 and half month later. _

The Konoha streets bustled with people and echoed with loud laughter. Children ran around exclaiming and shouting. Naruto silently walked through the crowd with Kakashi by his side. Naruto whipped his head right hearing a familiar voice "Naruto, come here brat." he saw a flash of white hair. "Jiji?" Naruto dashed forward bumping into the man's chest. He snapped back to reality.

"Naruto? Are you alright." Naruto blushed with shame and pulled back.

  
"I h-heard ero-sennin's voice! It was right! T-there!"

 

"You must be tired." Kakashi shushin-ed them back to his apartment. Naruto collapsed on the bed. Kakashi gazed at the boy's face. He was starting to hear Jiraiya's voice.

"Why don't you get some sleep."

Naruto's didn't rely, his mouth kept moving in a mantra. "I-I saw him, he was t-there."

Kakashi pulled Naruto into his arms "Naruto, sleep it'll do you good."

 

Naruto suddenly stopped, tears trailed down from his eyes.

He trembled. "I saw him! H-his hair... Hi-His scroll.."

 

"Ssh Naruto...Shh" Kakashi soothed rocking Naruto back and forth.

Kakashi closed his eyes as the boy screamed and cried and declared he wanted to die.

 

**The mightiest power of death isn't that it makes people die, it's that it can make people want to stop living.**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he looked to the side and oxygen left his body immediately. White long hair, broad shoulders. That charismatic smile, that fatherly look in his eyes, red paint trailing down from his eyes. The man's laughter echoed in the room. "Well aren't you going to give this old man a hug?" he asked, Before Naruto's brain could understand, he dashed forward with speed, knocking Jiraiya down. He buried his face into the man's chest disappearing in his muscular form.

 

"Naruto." the silence broke easily.

"Don't get all my clothes all snotty, how am I going to get all those ladies up there?"

Naruto broke into a laugh, Jiraiya followed.

 

The laughter died down. "Ero-sennin I miss you! I almost killed Kakashi-sensei! I found out you died! Everything is my fault! Everything is my fau—"

"Nothing is your fault Naruto." Naruto looked up. "I died fighting Pain, because I wanted to protect you, I foolishly believed I could take Pain on my own. I died because I love you Naruto. I wanted to protect you kid. Your my godson. So don't go blaming yourself for my death."

 

"B-but."

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm here to finish my last mission."

Naruto frowned "What is it?"

"Helping you overcome my death. You can't linger on the past Naruto. You have to move forward."

 

"How can I move forward? You were the only family I had left. Why does everyone have to leave? I'm a curse—"

"Your not a curse, your a gift. Your the next hokage!" Jiraiya exclaimed pulling Naruto into a hug.

"I'm not the only one who cares for you though." Jiraiya muttered. "What'd you mean?"

 

"Kakashi that man—" Jiraiya let out a chuckle, "That man loves you."

Naruto blushed but it quickly disappeared when Jiraiya's form started to pale. "My time is up, Kami such little time. It's time to say goodbye Naruto, you'll bring peace to the shinobi world. You were the best godson I could ask for. Make my—Our dream true; spread our ideas of peace. I believe in you." Jiraiya embraced him in a hug.

 

"NO! Don't go yet! Please."

The sannin smiled. "I love you kid, I believe in you."

Naruto's hands dropped to the side, as Jiraiya vanished into thin air.

|||

Kakashi's nose twitched with the smell of oranges. He looked down and immediately caught Naruto's eyes. They both flushed red.

 

"Sensei, I want to go the graveyard today."

The Jounin simply nodded.

\---

He ripped open the packet, he smiled as he placed the other half of the popsicle on Jiraiya's grave.

"I know I was an annoying kid but I promise to carry our dream of peace Jiji. Thanks for believing in me you old pervert. See you next time Jiji. Goodbye."

 

"Naruto?" A voice behind him called, Naruto looked up and blushed. "We can go now."

Kakashi chuckled randomly "At least I won't have drool on me today."

 

Naruto's lips formed a pout. "I do not drool! Hey stop laughing!"

 

Kakashi suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed the fingertips and walked ahead.

 

"You pervert!" The blonde exclaimed.

 

Behind them Jiraiya's spirit smiled, as he looked at the popsicle in hand. That boy would bring great changes to the shinobi world.

 

**The way death works is fantastically confusing; you lose and gain a bond. Death shapes you and guides you down your chosen path.**


End file.
